Tamar Arryn
Appearance Tamar is a fairly lanky fellow, not overly tall but taller than most by an inch or so. He walks with an air of confidence, preferring to dress for comfort rather than style. He prefers loose shirts and slacks. However he knows how to dress to impress, a necessity for a pleasure slave like he was. Tamar's mixed blood has given him a look that many found exotic, his auburn hair and splashing of freckles a definite rarity amongst the golden skinned, dark haired Hayllian race. Personality Tamar can be impish, but he has a good head on his shoulders. He knows how to play the games of power and politics. He loves a bit of fun and often his jokes or his tricks have gotten him a lashing. Tamar is a fairly mild mannered man, he is slow to anger and has good grasp of his temper. History Tamar's mother was a member of Hayll's 100 families. His father was a merchant from Pruul passing through Hayll on his way to Askavi to deal in business. It was a great scandal at court when Ariana Arryn fell pregnant though her husband had not been at court for nigh on two years. He was staying at their lands in Marvys to ensure a good harvest, for he loved wine more than his wife and she loved the life of a courtier. She was scorned for a whore by the powerful people whose attention she so desired and so she returned to her townhouse for her confinement. Once Tamar was born he was left in the care of a nursemaid. Taught never to be in sight if anyone should come to call at the house. He never met his mother's husband, never met his father. Until he was old enough for the birthright ceremony he had never left the confines of his mothers townhouse. When he came away with a Sapphire jewel his mother turned on him. She knew Powerful males would not have a good life and he had so far brought her nothing but embarrassment and scandal. He was ringed at the young age of 11 and sent to serve in the houses of the 100 families. He started out working the kitchens, running too and fro for ingredients, or near on scalding his hands in sinks of dishes. it wasn't until he began to grow into his looks that he was noticed by the witches and sent to work as a pleasure slave. His duties ranging from escorting witches to parties, to the painful pleasure of serving in their beds. When the rebellion came his ring broke. He had been serving in the bed of one such witch. He descended in that moment and with the strength of both his sapphire jewels he blasted through her body leaving little more than hunks of meat behind. He rioted with the others in the streets, reveling in the freedom and in the revenge. When he thinks back now on some of the things he did that day he is revolted with himself. Since that day he has become a different man. He made his way through the ranks of the rebels, becoming part of the Inner circle of their leader Christoff, many factions made up the rebels and not all of them are happy with their current management. Tamar became something of a spy for Christoff, watching and learning who was part of which faction and what their goals were. He hasn't quite decided what he wants for Hayll, but he believes in Christoff. So for now that is where his allegiance is. Recent Events Tamar gave refuge to a friend amongst the fighting who was trying to hid his Queen Cousin from the rioters and their hatred. The woman was safe with him for a time until some rebels caught wind of her presence and attacked Tamar's home. Tamar wasn't there at the time however Christoff L'Louche also found out about the Queen and demanded that Tamar take him to her. They found Keaira and her cousin hiding in a red moon house and Christoff took them back to his home. He allowed Keaira to set up a court and Tamar served as the steward of the court. He held a party on her behalf to help find the other members they would need to form the court in earnest and after an attempt on her life Tamar, Damien (Her cousin) and Christoff all agreed that it was time for the Queen to have her Virgin Night and to secure her power. Tamar made the arrangements but somehow it all went Awry and the Queen was attacked and presumed dead. Tamar now travels with her Cousin to track down the Killers in Bellafaire, helping his friend as he travels through the Twisted Kingdoms. Thread Timeline #LINK TO THREADS HERE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER title of your thread here # # Category:Characters